detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Tazelwurm
The Voranastazicio, more commonly known as The Red Tatzelwurm, is a cryptozoological creature native to the surrounding area of A Nigma High, and acts as the school's mascot. The Tatzelwurm goes by a number of different names, including The Taz and The Tatzelwurm. History The Tatzelwurm is a creature whose species dates back to prehistoric times and is believed to be the guardians of sacred places. The Red Tatzelwurm in particular is a rare sub species whose job is not a protector of places, but also people. At an unspecific time, a Red and Blue Tatzelwurm were closing the Pyramid with both keys, which they then proceeded to hide. The original Tatzelwurm mascot of the school was found in the area near the school and made its mascot by Alexander Nigma. Apparently he and the Tatzelwurm were very close. Just when the pyramid opened Nigma had the Tatzelwrum seal the book, as a precaution. However once inside the pyramid, and Carl Brocher was awakened, Nigma realized his mistake and attempted to stop the newly awakened reptilian. When Nigma was knocked out the Tatzelwurm rushed to aid Nigma, and succeeded in holding off his Eminence for a time, before rushing back out and seizing one of the keys to the pyramid. After this incident and Nigma's death, the Tatzelwurm became uncontrollable, but still considered to be safe enough to be the school's mascot. That Tatzelwurm was also present during the final years of the original Dr. R. Wurst's life possibly aiding his old friend's student or comforting him during his final years. Maxwell Finnwich also alluded to the Tatzelwurm aiding him, and Apparently the Tatzelwurm has been a long standing thorn in Brocher's side, aiding his enemies and stopping his plans. It is also implied that the Tatzelwurm is responsible for alerting Lee Ping's Grandfather to His eminence's true colours. While it is known that Tatzelwurms have long lifespans, it is unclear whether or not this Tatzelwurm is the same one that Alexander Nigma tamed. The Tatzelwurm lives at A Nigma High but freely roams around the school grounds and occasionally ventures out into the surrounding city. The Cleaners are seen frequently trying to catch and chain it, even sometimes being successful, although the Tatzelwurm's incredible strength usually means that it is not held captive for long. The Tatzelwurm seems to prefer to maintain the façade of being a fearsome predator, occasionally attacking students to perpetuate the rumour. The Tatzelwurm is known to use it's reputation as a fearsome monster to his advantage, scaring off any threat it may find. During Lee's hallucination from a nasty case of the Flu he took the appearance of a sophisticated gentleman with a moustache and goatee and helped Lee through a secret facility under the school. He's also shown to have a extreme dislike of the Prank song. While inside the laboratory it tried to reveal to Lee the reasons behind the Prank, and why Lee is a key to all the conspiracy behind it which goes as far back, as the day Lee was born. Tatzelwurm even gave Lee back his phone which he had used to lure him into the basement laboratory in the first place. Based on the fact that it seems to be kept in the laboratory he may also be subject of research and experiments like Lee and the Prank Song. Cryptozoology :Main article: Tatzelwurm (species) Appearance Despite it's name the Red Tatzelwurm's skin is closer to burgundy than red in colour. It's upper body structure is similar to a human's, while it's lower body consists of only a tail. With no legs it's tail is used for movement using a motion similar to a snake. The Tatzelwurm also has opposable thumbs and what appear to be horn-like ears on top of it's head. It's eyes consist of yellow irises, black scleras and slitted, black pupils. It was noted that the Red Tatzelwurm has whiskers. According to myths, these whiskers can repel and undo curses. Personality For the most part the Tatzelwurm seems to be aggressive, brutish and territorial. However underneath this, the Tatzelwurm is a very intellectual character though it's up to speculation on exactly how exactly intelligent it is, it's at the very least intelligent enough to operate a cell phone. Throughout season 3 more on this character's personality is shown. Softening up to the students and doing them favours along with occasionally licking the people who aid him. He has taken a personal liking to Lee, and has started a very unique friendship with him. however he can still be vicious at times, as seen when he attempted to bite Cam. Abilities The Red Tatzelwurm is noted to being a vicious and powerful predator, even terrifying the 15th graders (whom nobody dared to mess with) and can take down cleaners with ease. While mostly putting up the facade of being a mindless predator, the Tatzelwurm is actually highly intelligent and has great knowledge of both the school and the prank conspiracy. In addition, the Red Tatzelwurm is immune to the Prank Song, though it does seem to become enraged when it hears it. While Lee was hallucinating from a flu the Tatzelwurm appeared to be able to talk, although it hasn't been seen talking since so it can be assumed that it was a result of Lee's hallucinations. Though the Tatzelwurm's ability to talk should not be confused with its intelligence, more likely the Tatzelwurm simply has a similar voice box to humans and as such can modulate their sounds and voices to match the human language. Relationships Trivia * In 28 Sneezes Later it was shown that the Tatzelwurm can dance, sing and even talk, though this was probably a result of Lee's flu induced hallucinations. Also, he wore a monacle and had a moustache and a beard like Alexander Nigma. * The Red Tatzelwurm is immune to, and hates the Prank Song. * The Cleaners apparently keep the Tatzelwurm locked underneath the school. This is most evident in 28 Sneezes Later, where he uses the air vents as a method of escape. * A statue of the Red Tatzelwurm can be glimpsed at the background of the Pings family photo took in Korea ("the Tag Along") * During the Student of the Week competition, the Tatzelwurm was seen as a candidate despite not being a student. He had over one hundred votes and the most votes over all. This makes him very popular, despite it being shown that most people are terrified of him; though this may be due to the fact that he is the school's mascot. * The Red Tatzelwurm has attacked Greta Von-Hoffman twice. * Despite being referred to as the Red Tatzelwurm he is more of a burgundy colour. ** It is possible that he lost his red colour to old age or experiments done by the Coral Grove Cult. ** Burgundy is often referred to as a shade of red, and his name may have stemmed from that. Gallery TapDancin' Tatzel.png Tazel worm 39.jpg Tazel worm 35.jpg Tazel worm 28.jpg Tw3.png Tw2.png Tw1.png TW2.jpg TW1.jpg Tw7.jpg Devin's pictures 026.JPG Devin's pictures 022.JPG Devin's pictures 028.JPG Devin's pictures 027.JPG 45454412154654 021.JPG 45454412154654 020.JPG 45454412154654 018.JPG 45454412154654 017.JPG 45454412154654 016.JPG 45454412154654 012.JPG 45454412154654 031.JPG 45454412154654 035.JPG 45454412154654 034.JPG 45454412154654 033.JPG 45454412154654 037.JPG 45454412154654 036.JPG 45454412154654 022.JPG Devin2 002.JPG Devin2 001.JPG Devin56474757544 005.JPG Devin56474757544 004.JPG Devin56474757544 001.JPG Devin2445241 040.JPG Devin2445241 039.JPG Devin2445241 038.JPG Devin2445241 037.JPG Devin2445241 035.JPG Devin2445241 049.JPG Devin2445241 048.JPG Devin2445241 047.JPG Devin2445241 046.JPG Devin2445241 045.JPG Devin2445241 043.JPG Devin2445241 042.JPG Devin2445241 050.JPG Detentionaire 1 .png Tazelurm.png Tazictoria.png tatzelwurms fight!.png Taz250px.png R1120284 13706878.jpg Dhdjh 004.JPG Dhdjh 003.JPG Dhdjh 002.JPG Devil 007.JPG Devil 006.JPG Devil 005.JPG Taz.JPG 32 The Taz telling Lee has a role in the game.JPG 28 It's a brainwashing room.JPG 26 The Taz talking and dancing.JPG 24 Another of Lee's hallucinations.JPG 23 The Taz trying to break free.JPG 32 The Taz telling Lee has a role in the game.JPG 28 It's a brainwashing room.JPG 26 The Taz talking and dancing.JPG 24 Another of Lee's hallucinations.JPG 23 The Taz trying to break free.JPG 15 The Taz tapdancing.JPG 3 The Tazelwurm.JPG 9 The Taz takes Holger's drink.JPG 14 The Taz giving Lee a clue.JPG Devins 068.PNG Devins 070.PNG Devins 071.PNG image.jpg 9999999999.JPG 999999999.JPG Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Prank Category:Protagonists Category:Popular Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Antiquis Triangulum